Inseparable
by sidboy
Summary: Sequel to Love in winter


**Chapter**** 1: ****Bad****news**

In the morning, after that night of love, they were still sleeping in an extremely cute way. Once the sunlight coming through the window, they begin to wake up,

"Good morning, Britt" Alvin kisses her on the cheek, making her to blush.

"Good morning, Alvie" She hugs him, keeping him in bed. "Did you sleep well"

"Sure, I slept with you" Alvin blush to say it.

" Awww Alvie, you're so romantic" She gives a kiss in Alvin.

"Good morning, Jean" Simon kisses her forehead as a show of affection. She giggles.

"Good morning Si, I never slept so well," Jeanette hugs. "Thanks for staying with me"

"I am always at your service, my love" They remain in bed, as it was warm and comfortable.

"Good morning, Ellie." Theo kisses the cheek of Eleanor.

"Good morning, Teddy. Did you sleep well? "She asks gently.

"Sure," Theo chuckles "when I'm with you, everything will be fine"

"Oh Teddy, you're so cute" She hugs him.

They woke up relatively early, even they are on vacation, to practice new songs made by Dave,but not every morning was like that. So they always have the afternoon free to do whatever they want. Dave had made breakfast for them with the help of Claire.

"Claire, please call them" Dave asks kinda sad.

"Okay" She knew what would happen

Claire goes to their room to call them.

"Guys, are you awake?" She asks gently. Alvin responds by everyone. "Yes, we're going. Right fellas "All confirmed. "I'll talk to Dave, come soon"

"Come on girls, let's get ready for this great day" Brittany called her sisters out of bed. She had planned to go out with Alvin, and his sisters had also planned the same with their boyfriends. Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette went to the bathroom.

"What are you thinking to do today?" Alvin asks his brothers, also getting ready putting your casual clothes (he put his sweter with the big red A, Simon and Theodore did the same thing)

"I'm going out with Jeanette afternoon" Simon responds

"I also will do with Ellie" Theodore smiles

"Interesting, we'll do the same thing today," Alvin smiles, after saying this, The Chipettes left the bathroom tidy, Brittany was wearing a pink blouse, a pink skirt with black polka dots and a denim jacket. Jeanette was wearing a striped purple blouse, purple skirt and purple belt. Eleanor wore a striped long sleeve dress. They were beautiful, the Chipmunks were surprised.

"So let's go" Brittany calls Alvin which was still surprised

"Sure"

"Come on Simon," Jeanette laughs and blushes while looking at Simon,

"I'm going" Simon says shyly

"Ellie, let's go" Theodore called her gently

"Sure"

They went in pairs to kitchen, where Dave was waiting. It was perceptible from the face of Dave preoccupation. They sat down and begins to eat normally.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Dave starts talking. Simon asks. "What is it, Dave?"

"I tried everything, I called several times to Jett Records. They want you to do a winter tour of two months to innovate." Dave stop talking a bit "And what's wrong with that? "Alvin asked. Dave keeps talking. "The worst part is that they only want The Chipmunks to do the tour"

"What?! They cannot separate us like that "All spoke with an air of disappointment.

"I know, and yesterday I saw you sleeping together and it broke my heart. I told them that the girls could do it but they did not accept. I'm so sorry," Dave looks at the sad faces.

"And when are we going?" Simon asks saddened by the news. Everyone were sad.

"Tomorrow!" Dave replied with a sad look. "Seize the day with your mates, as I do, I'm with you on tour"

"OK" They agreed

After breakfast they were enjoying the last hours that would be seen.

**Chapter**** 2: ****The****last****time**

As Dave had said, the couples enjoyed the day together. Alvin had called Brittany to stay with him outside the house where they could have more privacy. Simon and Jeanette were on the couch reading a book together, as it would be the last time they would do it in two months. Theodore and Eleanor were at the kitchen table doing some drawing and coloring.

**AxB**

They were in the square condo (in the movie Dave lives in a condo), sitting together on the bench. The square was a peaceful place, there were many plants, white flowers, red flowers, violet flowers and others.

'You want to know why I brought you here to spend our last moment? "Alvin asks gently.

"Why?" She looks into the eyes of Alvin.

"Look at those red flowers" Alvin said pointing to them. "They remind me of your beauty"

" Aww Alvin, you're so cute" Brittany hugs him.

"Britt, I'll miss you" Alvin said looking at her.

"No, I'll feel more Alvin" Brittany looks into the eyes of Alvin.

"You know I would never leave you like that" Alvin drop a tear "I love you"

"I love you too, but you have no choice" Brittany hugs Alvin.

"Britt, do you promise you will watch the shows" Alvin kisses

"Yes, Alvin" She kisses him back.

"Remember that I will always love you no matter the distance" Alvin looks into the eyes. Brittany starts crying. Alvin kisses her passionately. It was the most romantic kiss of them. They finished the day together looking at the beautiful sunset.

**SxJ**

Simon and Jeanette were reading a book together on the couch They did this often, but this was different because the day after The Chipmunks will go away for 2 months.

"Simon. I'll miss you "Jeanette breaks the silence.

"I know. I will too. So I'm gonna tell you a secret. "Simon said a little nervous.

"And what is it, Si?" Jeanette asks curiously.

"Every time I called you to read a book. Actually, I was supposed to stay by your side watching your beautiful eyes, her beauty. When I'm on your side, everything seems perfect." Jeanette was speechless, thrilled with what he heard. But she began to speak.

"Si, I'll also tell you a secret" Jeanette trys not to cry. "When I'm with you, nothing else matters. I forget everything, all problems "She starts crying" Now, I will not have these moments of tranquility "

After the declarations of love, they kissed in a very passionate kiss, it was the best of the two. After the kiss.

"I will miss you, Si" Jeanette Simon relies on.

"I will also, more than you think" Simon kissed her gently. "I really wanted to spend the winter at your side, but as Dave said, I can not."

"I'll always love Jeanette, I may be away but I'll still love you" He kisses her again.

"You may be far away but you will always be my Simon" Simon Jeanette lay on, they ended the day watching a movie together.

**TXE**

After a few minutes of silence between the two. Theodore, after finishing his drawing that was representing them together, broke the silence.

"Ellie, I did it for you," Theodore says, handing her the drawing.

"Thank you, Teddy, it's beautiful" She gives a peck on Theodore, who blushes.

"I want you to stay with it, so you will remember me I'm gone, okay?" He said shyly.

"But Theodore, how can I forget you. I'll never forget you "Ellie drops a tear. "I love you Teddy"

"I know, but this is for remembrance too" Theodore approaches her. "I had to show how much I love you"

"Teddy, the fact that you're with me now show that" She kisses him gently. Eleanor realized that Theodore did the kiss last longer.

"I will never forget how you made me happy last night, Ellie" Theodore kisses and hugs her again.

"Let's see the movie with others" Theodore pregunta gently.

"Ok" Ellie says.

The three couples watched the movie and then went to bed early and together ..

_The__following__day_

"Guys, come on, the taxi is already waiting" Dave shouts from the kitchen. "We're going," they said in one voice. The Chipmunks packed their bags at night with the help of the Chipettes. With everything placed in the taxi. It was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Britt. I love you, "Alvin said, hugging her.

"Goodbye, Alvin, Have a good journey" She kissed him like there's no tomorrow.

"Jean, goodbye, I'll be back" Simon hugs her.

"I know you will" Jeanette kisses him for the last time.

"Goodbye Ellie, I will not forget you" Theodore embraces.

"I know you will not" She kisses him softly.

"Claire, you know I did not want." Dave hugs Claire.

"I know, Dave. I'll take care of the Chipettes as my daughters"They kissed.

Dave and the chipmunks entered the taxi and went to the airport. Leaving behind their beloved girlfriends.

**Chapter**** 3: ****Inseparable**

It had been two weeks since the Chipmunks were gone for the tour. They have not had connected to the Chipettes. The Chipettes were becoming more depressed and the Chipmunks too. Dave also missed Claire and realized even in the Chipmunks.

_At__home__._

"Girls, It will pass their show now, come see" Britt calls her sisters.

"Why do you want to see the Chipmunks show" Jeanette asks with a sad tone and disappointed.

"I promised to Alvin" She replies sadly.

"Okay" Then the Chipettes sat together on the couch. Claire was sitting in the chair also to see the show.

"Jean, do you think they have forgotten us," Brittany asks with an air of sadness. Before he Jeanette could say anything, Eleanor responds. "Of course not, do you think they will forget that night we slept together"

"Very well put, Ellie." Jeanette smiles at her sisters.

In concert

After singing a few songs, before starting the last speech:

"We want to dedicate this last song for our beloved girlfriends"

The Chipettes were thrilled with what Alvin said.

Alvin started singing.

(Alvin)  
I take shots in the dark  
Cause I do not know where you are  
But you know  
I never Meant To Break Your Heart

(Simon)  
I did not want to see you cry  
I did not want to say goodbye  
Even When I Knew,  
I Knew it was not right  
This can not be right.

(The Chipmunks)  
Now I'm missing you badly  
I'm missing your arms around me  
Watching you sleaping soundly  
So lovely is so alive.  
But you're scaring me slowly  
Holding you close and knowing

I'll be leaving you lonely  
I'll be leaving you lonely.

"They feel our lack" Brittany said crying.  
"They have not forgotten the people" Jeanette says hugging her sisters  
"They love us" Eleanor complete.

(Theodore)  
In a moment like a flash  
Like a candle burning fast  
Sometime's love just  
Is not mean to last.

(Alvin)  
It was not that we were wrong  
The feeling is never gone  
We Could only burn  
So bright, so long  
So long  
So long ...

(The Chipmunks)  
Now I'm missing you badly  
I'm missing your arms around me  
Watching you sleaping soundly  
So lovely is so alive.  
But you're scaring me slowly  
Holding you close and knowing  
I'll be leaving you lonely  
I'll be leaving you lonely.

(Alvin)

Everytime you fall off track That  
You break me down  
And you come right back to me  
Fall right back on me

(Simon)  
Everytime you fall off track That  
You break me down,  
And you come right back to me  
Right back to me.

(Theodore)  
Everytime you fall off track That  
You break me down,  
And you come right back to me  
Right back to me  
Oh, where are you now?

(The Chipmunks)  
Cause I'm missing you badly  
I'm missing you're arms aound me  
Watching you sleaping soundly  
So lovely is so alive.  
But you're scaring me slowly  
Holding you close and knowing

I'll be leaving you lonely  
I'll be leaving you lonely.

Everytime you fall off track That  
You break me down me  
And you come right back to me  
Fall right back on me.  
Everytime you fall off track That  
You break me down me  
And you come right back to me  
It all falls back on me  
Fall right back on me.

After the song, Dave realized that the situation was unbearable.

"That is enough" Dave thought. After the show, at the hotel.

"fellas make the bags, we're going home now," Dave tells the chipmunks.

"And the tour?" asks Simon.

"I canceled, I no longer see you so sad." Then everyone packed their bags went home.

_The __following __day_

Someone knocks at the door. Claire will meet and have a surprise.

"DAVE" She cries and kisses. "I'm so glad you're here, but what about the tour?"

"I canceled because there was not enough to be without you" Dave kisses her.

"Girls, come here and see who's here" Claire calls the Chipettes who were in the room. Once they saw that their boyfriends were back, they were running up and embraced.

**AxB**

"Alvin, I felt so miss you." They kissed passionately. "What happened.?"

"Dave has canceled tour for us to come back." Alvin Brittany hugs. "Without you I'm incomplete"

"Without you, my world is meaningless" They kissed again. "I love you Alvin"

"I love you too"

**SxJ**

"Jeantte, I missed you so much." Simon embraces Jeanette "I can not live without you"

"My life has no meaning without you" They kissed passionately. "What happened with the tour?" Jeanette curious question.

"Dave canceled so we could go back" Jeanette hugs him.

**TXE**

"Teddy, I do not believe" She hugged him. "What happened?"

"Dave canceled the show, so we get back" He smiled and kissed her "You were always on my mind these days"

"Theodore Aww, you're so cute" They kissed again.

After seeing the 3 couples together, thrilled Dave says:

"Guys, I want to ask my sincere apologies, I should not have done that to you, including you Claire. It was wrong I have done you go on this tour" Dave gets emotional over. Alvin responds to his father. "No matter what happened, you did not do anything wrong, nothing?"

Dave gave a big family hug, they are all together again!

_**Nobody **__**can **__**separate **__**them**__**, **__**change **__**them**__**, **__**they **__**deserve **__**happiness **__**and **__**a **__**perfect **__**life**__**, **__**they **__**are **__**perfect**__**, **__**and **__**they **__**will **__**always **__**live **__**our **__**lives**__**.**_


End file.
